


Nightmares

by coffeestainsandcashmere



Series: Short Stories [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, F/M, M/M, Multi, Nightmare, Nightmares, PTSD, brief hurt and lots of comfort, draco is shook, supportive boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeestainsandcashmere/pseuds/coffeestainsandcashmere
Summary: "Hermione let out a strangled scream and the sound yanked Draco instantly from sleep.“What is it?” he asked in a hiss before turning to catch sight of Hermione’s face. “Hey… Hermione?”Unhearing, Hermione thrashed and sobbed, Bellatrix’ laughter ringing in her ears while her arm burned."Hermione has a dream about what happened to her at Malfoy Manor, and the boys are there for her this time. For the prompt "Draco and Theo taking care of Hermione after she has a nightmare"
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott
Series: Short Stories [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810282
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Nightmares

Hermione let out a strangled scream and the sound yanked Draco instantly from sleep. 

“What is it?” he asked in a hiss before turning to catch sight of Hermione’s face. “Hey… Hermione?”

Unhearing, Hermione thrashed and sobbed, Bellatrix’ laughter ringing in her ears while her arm burned. 

“Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop!” she chanted through clenched teeth, eyes screwed shut, body twisting and jerking in a pattern that Draco had come to recognise all too well in the ‘dark’ years. It was the pattern of someone in the throes of a cruciatus curse. 

Draco froze, bile rising in his throat, mind going blank with horror at the awful deja vu, but blearily, Theo blinked himself awake on her other side and grunted, “Hermione? S’wrong?”

When he got no reply and spotted Draco sitting bolt upright and staring at her with wide, worried eyes, Theo levered himself up and touched her shoulder. “Hey… Hermione… wake up…” he croaked. “Come on… wake up.”

With another sobbing cry, Hermione did wake and she lurched away from Theo’s touch, crashing into Draco and going still, save for the heaving in her chest as she tried to catch her breath. Shaking and sweaty, she stayed there for a moment, breathing in the scents of the dark green cotton pillow case beneath her cheek and letting the memory of the cruciatus curse fizzle from her trembling muscles. Slowly, reality came back to her. She was in the Slytherin dorms - the only outsider to set foot in the Dungeons (other than Harry and Ron under polyjuice of course) in the history of the castle. By her side was Theo and on her other, Draco. She was safe now. 

That was the past.

Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes and rolled back a little until she felt Theo’s body behind her. He put his hand on her waist and drew idle circles with his thumb across her ribs. “You’re alright,” he said gently, voice beautifully rough with sleep. 

She nodded. 

Silent and pale as a spectre, Draco lay back down as well, facing her and looking shaken. He took her hand in his and kissed her fingers from knuckle to nail-tip and then placed a single kiss in the centre of her palm. “I’m so sorry,” he whispered, nuzzling his cheek into her hand like a cat and closing his eyes. 

“It wasn’t your fault,” she said. “You couldn’t have done anything without putting other people in danger. Or yourself. It’s… It’s fine. I…”

“It’s not fine, Hermione,” he growled through gritted teeth. “Merlin, just now… that scream… it was like…” he cut off and bit back a sob of his own. “I’m so sorry,” he said again, drawing her close to him. “I’ll never let anyone hurt you ever again. I swear it.”

Curled up in his arms, hearing and feeling the rapid beat of his heart in his chest, with Theo buttressing her other side, she felt the panic slide away. Pressing a kiss into the inside of Draco’s left wrist, she kissed him there gently and he relaxed his grip on her a little. 

“I love you,” he whispered into her curls. “I love you so much.”

“I know,” she smiled back. “I love you too. Both of you. Very much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr and leave me a prompt if you like - [coffeestainsandcashmere](https://coffeestainsandcashmere.tumblr.com)


End file.
